Indebted
by KingdomLoverSora
Summary: Ever since Kitty saved Pietro life's from the truck incident he feels indebted by her. He had pride for crying out, and then for Kitty, who is in the X-men, to save his life makes it more the reason to have to return his gratitude. Even if it means helping the X-men, but what happens if the Brotherhood finds out about this, especially Lance. Find out! Kitty/Pietro. Read and Review!
1. Debt

**_Author's Notes..._**

Just want to say this is my first fanfiction story! So hope you like it! This is a Kitty/Pietro or Shadowcat/Quicksilver! I know what you're probably thinking there not a couple but still! I think they would match for some reason! I have been watching X-men evolution lately and this couple has been in my mind!

No flames! This is my first story! And I hope there's Kitty/Pietro fans out there! Let me know if y'all liked the story so I can continue it.

_Read and Review_

* * *

Ever since Kitty saved Pietro life's from the truck incident he feels indebted by her. He had pride for crying out, and then for Kitty, who is in the X-men, to save his life makes it more the reason to have to return his gratitude.

Pietro sighed. He started heading to Bayville High School, instead of getting a ride from the Brotherhood he decided to walk to clear his mind. Why did Kitty save his life?! She could have left him there to die, he is after all a bad guy. But then again the X-men were taught to save lives no matter what the issue is.

Just as he arrived to school he sees many students, then spotted Kitty with the rest of the X-men gang, he scoffed annoyed. Seeing the sight of them made Pietro wanted to do evil and cause chaos.

"Yo Pietro!" Toad said, walking and jumping like a maniac. Then Lance and Fred went inside the school not bothering to greet Pietro. After all there always together so greeting isn't very important to them.

"What's up!" Pietro grinned showing his usual signature

"What are you looking- oh them! Ha" Toad starts laughing, "How about we have some fun by messing with them?!"

Pietro actually for once likes Toad's idea, "Yeah. Oh this is what we're going to do." He started whispering the idea to Toad's ear.

Toad's eyes widen then smirk. "You my friend are a true bad guy." Then Toad when off towards the gang, sneakily. He was hiding behind them and gave Pietro the signal.

Pietro nodded, and super speed toward the X-men gang, pushing Scott, Evan, and Kurt backwards. While Toad had his foot out, making them fall backwards to the ground, quite painfully onto each other.

Jean and Rogue gasped, while Kitty crouched down to help the guys up.

Pietro was laughing nonstop while Toad left quickly, he didn't want to be dead meat because of this stunt.

"Okay now you gone too far!" Rogue hissed, and took off her gloves, revealing her pale hands.

"Hey easy there! I was just having fun." He answered, and super sped to avoid her hands, and making sure no one could see him.

"Rogue enough. Lets just go inside." Jean said as much as she was mad, she had to be responsible.

"You'll pay for that Maximoff," Scott got up and glaring at the silver haired teen.

"Oh I'm so scared!" He grinned, sarcastically. Suddenly spikes flew towards him in one swift motion, Pietro didn't even have time to register what had happened. He just stood there froze not thinking straight.

The spikes went through him like nothing. 'How is that possible?' He thought, then sees Kitty holding his wrist.

"Evan you could have hurt him, or worse killed him," Kitty said, surprised. She has to admit that Pietro did a horrible thing but Evan went overboard with sending off spikes to him.

Evan blinked dumbfounded. He hadn't meant to do that, he was just so angry at his rival for doing such a thing. He hadn't expect to fire at Pietro with his spikes.

Suddenly other students started whispering at what they just seen. Some had even started to gather around because they thought there was a fight going on.

"We better go before they start asking questions." Rogue put her black gloves on and entered the school building.

Jean and Scott nodded, and followed Rogue inside. Evan glared at his old rival before he also left, muttering angry words.

Kitty who was still holding Pietro's wrist finally let go, sighing in relief. "Lets go to class Kitty or we're going to be late." Kurt said, slightly smiling.

"Okay, come on." She grabbed Kurt's arm and rushed after the others, leaving behind Pietro.

"Shit..." Pietro said out loud to himself. A thought just occurred to the teen that Kitty once again saved his life. Now he is in deep gratitude to her...

The bell rang and now he was late for class. But he didn't care, he went inside going to class, which was also with Kitty and Kurt.

"Mr. Maximoff, why are you late?" The teacher questioned, eyeing the teen.

"I was just getting a hot girl's number before she was out of my sight." Pietro smirked. The class snickered which only made the teacher furious.

"Go sit down, or you'll get detention." The teacher hissed, pointing to his desk in the back. Pietro grinned and went to his desk.

Scott, who was also in that class, huffed as Pietro sits behind him. Great I have to deal with him behind, Scott thought irritated.

After fifteen minutes in class Scott suddenly heard a thought in his head from the professor, 'Scott something urgent has come up, alert the others.'

'On our way professor!' Scott replied back in thought.

Scott stood up, drawing the teacher's attention. "I'm sorry mam, but I'm getting a serious headache. I don't feel to good," he said with a serious expression yet trying to look ill, and looked at Kitty and Kurt to signaled them.

"Oh no! His eyes need to be cover or else he'll go blind!" Kurt exclaimed, panicking. He was certainly putting on a show, quite the actor.

Pietro raised his eyebrow in confusion, what were they doing?

"We need to take him to the nurse now!" Kitty grabbed a hold on Scott's arm while Kurt got the other arm, because he went limping.

"Very well. Go take him to the nurse," the teacher answered.

The trio nodded and left the classroom. Pietro understood now, they had mission. Hmm..

'I should go, maybe I can help out. Well at least repay my debt,' Pietro thought smirking.

He got up and walk out of the classroom, ignoring the teacher's yelling at him to go back to his desk.

Once out he super sped out of there to find the X-men gang, but he has to keep this a secret from the Brotherhood. Especially from Lance because if he finds out that he secretly followed the X-men, he will never hear the end of it.

Also because if Lance finds out the reason why Pietro is doing this... his debt... well being near Kitty... Lance will for sure send rocks to crush on him! And that is something he will avoid at all cost.

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you guys think of the story!? Read and Review!


	2. Sudden Danger

**_Author's Notes..._**

I want to say thank you guys for the reviews! I'm motivated, keep it up! I'm happy there's Kietro fans out there!

_Read and Review_

* * *

Pietro went outside and saw that the whole X-men gang was already in Scott's red car.

'Okay now I can follow them and-' his thought was cut off by someone calling out to him. He gulped, recognizing the voice.

"Pietro!?" Lance called out again, this time more sternly.

"Random seeing you outside Lance!" Pietro said smoothly looking at him, he needed to finish there conversation quick or he'll loose the others.

"I'll say the same for you? What are you going in such a hurry?" He questioned, suspiciously.

"I was going to skip class and head to the mall. You know have fun!" Pietro lied easily, talking faster to end the conversation.

"Skip huh? Well I might as well skip, school sucks right now. Lets go." Lance started walking away from the premises.

Pietro's eyes widened, and he super sped in front of Lance's way, stopping him.

"What's your deal?!" Lance said, pissed. It was bad enough that he was having a bad day then for Pietro to also annoy him.

"No can do man. I'm actually meeting someone, this fine chick and I don't want you to ruin it." Pietro answered with a coyly expression.

"Whatever then! I'll just go somewhere else." With that Lance left angrily much to Pietro's relief.

"Finally," he left following the others, but Lance glance back to Pietro. Wondering if he was actually going to the mall?

* * *

Scott was driving, his was following the professors orders. 'Don't report to the to the mansion. You're going to head to the other side of town, near the woods. I sense great danger there. See what lies ahead.' Xavier told him in thought.

"Got it. Listen up guys, something is causing a stir in the woods. We have to see what's going on." He told everyone.

"Did the professor say what it was?" Jean asked.

"No, he didn't know exactly what he saw."

"Well lets suit up," Evan started putting on his X-men outfit, while Kurt transform to his true form.

Kitty noticed that Rogue was being too quiet not her usual self. "What's wrong, Rogue?" She said, worriedly.

"I don't know... Something doesn't feel right." Rogue replied, deep in thoughts.

"Don't worry we're all together so nothing could go wrong!" She exclaimed, determined.

Scott stop at his destination, all getting off the car to go near the woods. But they saw that there was nothing.

"What? There's nothing here?" Evan huffed, was professor playing a joke on them.

"Calm down Evan. Maybe we have to look around." Jean started heading towards the woods.

Nightcrawler teleported up into the high tree to see if he can spot anything from up there.

Kitty walked around but everything looked peaceful, "There's no danger here?"

Scott was confused but followed Jean. "This isn't making any sense, why would the professor send us here?" He questioned.

"Maybe it was a mista-" She was caught off by shouting.

"Jean, Scott look out!" Rogue yelled out, seeing someone climbing off the tree to attack them.

"What the-" The stranger attacked Scott, sending him crashing to a tree.

"Scott!" Jean shouted, shock. She raised her hand, she lifted the stranger with her mind, but suddenly she was hit on the neck by a dart. No one saw the dart.

Suddenly Jean felt tired and passed out the ground. The stranger smirked and got closer to the others, finally revealing himself. Sabretooth.

"Its Sabretooth!" Rogue said surprised.

Nightcrawler teleported back to the ground near Rogue, Kitty and Evan.

"What happened to Jean she just passed out?" Kitty has never seen Jean passed out like that. What happened?

"I was hoping Logan would be here but I guess you'll have to do," He growled and ran towards them.

"Get ready." Evan let his spikes out, sending them to Sabretooth but he managed to dodge them easily.

Quicksilver finally found the X-men, he was on a hill watching everything. He decided to stay and watch the show and see what they'll do to take down Sabretooth. 'Let's see how tough they are' he thought.

Evan snarled, and release many spikes everywhere to try and slow Sabretooth down. Then he put large spikes around them as protection.

"Its not working!" Sabretooth broke the spikes with his long claws easily, rushing to them.

"Let me try," Kurt teleported and appeared above Sabretooth. He grabbed him and kept a tight hold on him, but Sabretooth easily grabbed him and tossed him to ground.

"Kurt!" Kitty screamed as she watch Sabretooth walking towards Nightcrawler. He grabbed him by his neck, lifting Nightcrawler up.

"Damn it!" Evan tried to use his spikes to attack him but Sabretooth just blocked them.

Rogue grabbed the tall spikes that is surrounding them, she couldn't get through. Then Kitty went through them, phasing. Running towards Nightcrawler.

Quicksilver smacked his forehead, what the hell was this girl trying to do? Get herself killed!

Kitty grabbed Nightcrawler and phased him out of Sabretooth grasped.

"Thanks Kitty," Kurt coughed soothing his neck.

"Don't thanked me yet!" Kitty saw the evil mutant raising his arm to strike at them, when suddenly laser was shot out of nowhere him, sending Sabretooth far back.

"Scott!" Rogue and Evan yelled out in relief. But before Scott could run a dart was hit on the back of his neck. Where did it come from?

"What the hell?" Everyone was surprise when Scott fell flat onto the ground.

Pietro was confused something wasn't right but he decided to continue watching.

"What happened to him? I don't get-" Evan was shot as well from the back, passing out from whatever he was injected with.

Rogue turned around to see people in black armor with mask over there head. They were holding weapons that looked completely different, like guns but smaller.

"Spike!" She tried to get him but she too was hit with the dart.

"Ugh.." She winced taking out the dart, trying to fight the sudden dizziness that was overwhelming her.

Nightcrawler and Shadowcat heard noises behind them and to there horror they see the strange black armor men.

"Guys Run!" Rogue shouted out to the two remaining teammates, then was shot again by another dart, falling down unconscious.

"Kitty, lets go!" He grabbed her and tried to teleport out the area, but someone threw him something that connected to his throat.

"Hey, get this off-" He grabbed the collar, trying to pull it off.

_Zap!_

"AHHHH" Nightcrawler screamed in pure agony! Kitty gasped and tried to phased the collar, but to her surprise she was shocked.

"I can't get it off..." She panicked, having to see Kurt pass out by the pain he was in, it terrified her. Just who are these guys? One moment it was just Sabretooth then strange black armor men.

"Shit! Get out of there Pryde!" Quicksilver said out load, knowing she can't hear him. He seriously thinks that the X-men are in danger. Pietro didn't want to go down there, he wouldn't stand a chance if the others were going down quickly. He rather just stay were he was!

"Five down, one more to go." The main leader said, smirking, looking at Shadowcat and pointing the gun filled with darts at her.

"I told you not to interfere," Sabretooth hissed, walking toward the leader.

"Well you weren't doing a good job at capturing them. Next time do a better job! Now go find the rest of the X-men and bring them to me. ALIVE!" He scolded angrily, glaring at Sabretooth.

Sabretooth snarled. While they were talking Shadowcat took the opportunity to phased to the ground. To try and get away, they were outnumbered and needed help. She got up and kept running into the woods.

The leader smirked, and gave Sabretooth the gun. "Get her."

He didn't need to tell him twice, and rushed off in speed after Shadowcat.

Kitty kept running and phasing through rocks and trees, but that didn't stop Sabretooth.

Quicksilver sighed. He had to repay her, and now is the time. He super sped down where the others were and going straight after Kitty.

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you guys think of the story!? I'm open to suggestions guys! Read and Review! Yeah I'm putting action, then romance later... Still thinking on it!


	3. Rescuing Kitty

**_Author's Notes..._**

I was on a roll on writing this chapter! I hope you guys like it! And the reviews are amazing, keep it up! Keeps me motivated seriously!

_Read and Review_

* * *

Shadowcat stopped running when she was at a dead end of a cliff. She looked down, seeing there was a river but saw that it was way to deep down to jump and phased. She doubt she could make it, it might kill her and she wasn't going to risk it.

She heard noises from behind and saw Sabretooth slowly approaching her.

"Look what I caught," he said sarcastically. Shadowcat's eyes widened in fear.

"You don't have to this!" She tried to reason while backing away, but she stop when she felt the edge. Dirt and rocks breaking down and falling into the river, she was cornered.

"I'm not Logan." he raised the gun and fired at her, but she simply phased.

Sabretooth growled. "You're making this harder than it is!" He kept firing at her.

Shadowcat tried to dodge them by phrasing but she couldn't keep up with the darts. One hit her on her right shoulder, Kitty winced and quickly phrased so the dart could fall onto the ground.

But it was too late... The fluid was already injected in her. Slowly flowing in her veins, she was starting to get dizzy.

Just as Sabretooth was about to fire another dart towards her, the gun suddenly was gone from his hand?

"What the?" He snarled, sniffing the air. He knew who it is! "You!" He saw the silver haired teen in front of him.

Shadowcat was already feeling daze and seeing blurry, and also her hearing going on and off. She was confused who Sabretooth was talking too, someone else is here? She tried to see who it is but couldn't see too well. She fell on her knees, trying to fight the sudden dizziness.

"I'm not, You? I'm the amazing Quicksilver!" Pietro said grinning, while toying around with the gun on his hand. He took a quick glance to Shadowcat and saw the state she was in. 'Looks like she was shot with a dart." He thought, observing.

"Give that back!" Sabretooth rushed towards Quicksilver only for him to disappear.

"I have to say you're getting slow." Quicksilver mocked, being behind him.

Sabretooth tried to strike him but to no avail as Pietro disappeared again in super speed. Getting near the edge of the cliff, close by where Shadowcat is. He quickly disabled the gun and got the dart, putting behind his arm.

"So why are you with them?" Quicksilver questioned, smirking.

"None of your damn business!" He hissed and once again rushed to Pietro, but Pietro has a surprise for him.

This time Pietro didn't move and once Sabretooth was close enough to try and claw him. Pietro super sped aside and jabbed the dart into Sabretooth's neck.

"GRRR" Sabretooth growled, angrily. Taking out the dart and snapping in half! But it seemed as the dart had no effect on him whatsoever.

"Man, you just can't go down, can you!" Quicksilver said surprised, then grinned.

"Good thing I know how to fix that!" He pushed Sabretooth back, harshly.

"What?!" He shouted out! Stumbling back towards the edge, falling down. But as he went down he grabbed a hold on Kitty's right foot. Dragging her down with him.

"NOO!" Quicksilver's eyes widened, speeding up to grab Kitty's wrist in the nick of time. But he wouldn't be able to hold her for long with Sabretooth grasping onto Shadowcat. That guy is extremely heavy!

"Pryde! Kick him or something!" Pietro exclaimed, using his free hand to grab a grip onto the ground, while the other desperately trying to keep a hold on Kitty.

Shadowcat blinked slowly, her eyelids have been getting heavy. 'Someone is calling me?' she thought. As she looked up to see who it is, all she managed to see was blurriness. Then she felt someone clawing her leg roughly. The only thing she could do was phrased through the grip. Which was a mistake.

Pietro didn't feel her wrist anymore. "No! Don't phrase Pryde!" He shouted, and saw Kitty slightly fall down, while Sabretooth shouted out.

"Shit!" Quicksilver jumped down the cliff without hesitating and grabbed Kitty's wrist again, this time Quicksilver was dangling at the edge of the cliff. Using his nails from his hand, clawing at the top.

"AHHH" Sabretooth screeched, going down the cliff and crashing into the river. Quicksilver saw him being taken by the strong currents. He sighs in relief that Sabretooth was gone, well at least for now.

"Okay, now how am I going to get back up," He said thinking out loud, seeing that it is going to be hard. 'I hope Pryde doesn't phrase!' he thought.

After twenty minutes Pietro finally got on top of the cliff, tiredly. He managed to pull Kitty up using most of his strength. His hands hurt badly! He had to climb up while holding Kitty!

Pietro fell straight to the ground, panting. "Worst day ever!" He said, annoyed. He looked at Shadowcat only to see that she has passed out a while ago, when he kept holding her.

"Its a shame you didn't see who recused you!" Pietro huffed, he wanted to rub it in her face that he saved her and to say that now there even. But now he can't do that! So much for his debt being repay and his damn gratitude.

Quicksilver got up groaning. "At least I defeated Sabretooth! The guys are never going to believe this when I tell them!" his tone filled with cockiness as he recall what he did earlier. "I knew I can do it!"

He walked towards Shadowcat to wake her up. "Pryde! Wake up!" Pietro crouched down, shaking her with his hand.

"Get up! I'm not taking you home, not with those people in the woods. Come on!"

No respond. Pietro leaned down near her face. He smacked her cheek, gently yet firmly.

Shawdowcat stirred, she felt someone smacking cheek. Her head was killing her, she still had the effect of the dart. What was it or What is in it?

She open her eyes, blinking. It didn't look too good for her, everything still seemed hazy. She looked up seeing Pietro, but that's not who she saw in her mind.

For a moment she saw Lance. Smiling at her. Did he saved her or helped her? Kitty was probably thinking that.

"Lance?" She said tiredly and weakly smiling.

Quicksilver gaped, did she just call him Lance?! No way! His eyebrow twitched in anger, he just saved her and Kitty just called her Lance! 'She probably thinks Lance saved her or something?!' He scoffed, thinking. He was the one that did all the work.

"Look I'm no-" He was caught off when Kitty grabbed his face and brought him down as she kissed him, a simple little kiss. Her lips were on his!

'What the Fuck!' He thought, completely shocked.

Shadowcat let go of him. "Thank you, Lance." She then closed her eyes, and passed out from the tiredness.

Quicksilver didn't move where he was at all. He was speechless by what she just did. She kissed him!

"Lance is going to fucking kill me for sure!"

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you guys think of the story!? I'm open to suggestions guys! Read and Review! I have good ideas and crazy ones!


End file.
